<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【sa/樱叶】phone sex by yihuliangkaishui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432816">【sa/樱叶】phone sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui'>yihuliangkaishui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>好久不见，甚是想念（迟来的同岁月贺文❤）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【sa/樱叶】phone sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好久不见，甚是想念（迟来的同岁月贺文❤）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接到樱井电话时，相叶正咬着自己T恤下摆，隔着运动裤揉搓着自己的下体。爱人的一个电话，差点直接把他吓萎掉。</p><p>“翔ちゃん……!有什么事么？”</p><p>相叶喘息着，来不及调整自己的呼吸就接通了樱井的电话，那语气有些小小的埋怨和委屈。</p><p>“masaki……我明天就要回来了哦!”</p><p>那边樱井低沉的声音带着笑意，一阵阵传入相叶的耳朵，像轻柔的羽毛，搔得他耳朵发烫。</p><p>“……唔……”</p><p>相叶黏黏糊糊用鼻音回复了一下，听着樱井的声音又忍不住将手伸向已经硬起的下体。</p><p>“话说……masaki……你刚刚在做什么？嗯？”</p><p>樱井好像走到了一个安静的隔间，周边的杂音渐渐减小，相叶带着水汽的急促呼吸在他耳中再熟悉不过了，想想也知道是背着他偷偷“做坏事”。</p><p>真是过分啊，明明我都不在身边。</p><p>这般想着，樱井句尾便带了句语调上扬的质问。</p><p>“我……在想着翔ちゃん……做哦……”</p><p>相叶小声喘息着，还故意将手机贴在嘴唇上发出响亮亮的亲吻声。</p><p>樱井被相叶那一声亲吻激得头皮都要炸起，忍不住看了一眼厕所的门是否锁好，才敢继续教训电话那段的大兔子。</p><p>“你现在做到哪了？”</p><p>樱井坐在马桶盖上，手指搭在西裤皮带扣上，咔哒一声，便解开了皮带。</p><p>“我……我还在摸下面……”</p><p>相叶仰躺在他和樱井翔的大床上，把自己窝在柔软的棉被里，嗅着棉被里安心的味道，手掌包裹着自己的性器一点点撸动着。</p><p>“……带着耳机的?”</p><p>樱井插上自己的耳机，半眯的眸子里满是欲望。</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>相叶发出小动物般的哼唧，一边沉迷于耳朵里樱井低沉的嗓音，一边沉迷于下体传来的一阵阵快感，双眼紧闭着，睫毛却是一颤一颤的，不管怎样都达不到快感顶峰让相叶变得有些焦虑。</p><p>“翔ちゃん……翔ちゃん……”</p><p>相叶用近乎气声的声音小声叫着樱井的名字，像是撒娇的猫仔一般一如既往的寻求着帮助。</p><p>樱井光是想象着相叶一手撩起衣摆，一手伸进裤子里自慰的模样就觉得自己的性器硬的不行了，更何况相叶现在在情事上这幅撩人又粘人的模样全是他一手“指导”的。</p><p>樱井皱着好看的眉头，一边想象着相叶泫然欲泣的模样一边自慰着。</p><p>“乖，现在在摸你的可是我的手哦……”</p><p>樱井的声音比平时更低沉，满溢的情欲透过耳机更是直入相叶大脑，让他莫名更兴奋了。</p><p>“好好的摸摸两边的小球，像我平时一样。”</p><p>樱井用格外温柔的语气一点点引导着相叶的动作，他知道，相叶一定会照做。</p><p>“然后摸摸柱身，记得用拇指摩擦顶端的小孔。”</p><p>相叶每听从一个指令，就会用鼻腔发出一个闷闷的“嗯”，那是他每次撒娇装可怜时总是会发出的声音，若是平时一定会惹樱井怜爱，但若是在床上，只会更加激起樱井那莫名的施虐欲而已。</p><p>听着相叶逐渐加深的喘息，樱井不由得舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，压着声音下达了加快速度的命令，果不其然听到了相叶夹杂着泣音的小声呻吟。</p><p>真想立刻飞回相叶身边，将他吞噬入腹。樱井一边感受着手心的灼热，心里越发不满。</p><p>“我在用指甲抠弄哦，这个地方你很喜欢的吧。”</p><p>樱井将嘴唇贴着麦，送了几个湿漉漉的吻，听着相叶那边乱了呼吸，心底深处不由得升起一股愉悦。</p><p>“翔ちゃん……你不要……唔……瞎亲……”</p><p>像奶猫踩奶般无力的推攘着自己的爪子，相叶沙哑的抱怨在染上情欲之后只剩下魅惑与诱人。</p><p>偏偏樱井就吃他这一套，不会想着收手，之后想着让他发出更多更多诱人的声音。</p><p>“那另一只手摸摸自己的乳尖，小肉粒是不是也硬起来了?刚刚都忘了宠爱他，想必他一定很寂寞了。”</p><p>樱井说起荤话来丝毫不愧对他高材生的称号，总是能搞一些特别羞耻的花样，偏偏相叶听着他这话不会觉得荒唐，反而觉得自己的胸口似乎真的需要一双手来抚慰。</p><p>“翔ちゃん……摸摸我……”</p><p>相叶大口喘息着，挺起胸膛将胸口送入自己的手中，手指像是不受他控制一般自顾自的玩弄起浅褐的肉粒来，却是不得章法越发难耐。</p><p>“乖，好好用手指玩。”樱井被相叶直白的撩拨勾的心痒痒，也只能耐着性子一点点引导相叶动作。</p><p>相叶用拇指与食指夹住乳尖揉搓，中指在顶端快速的摩擦，麻痒的感觉沿着胸口一路蔓延至后颈，像一剂极其浓烈的催情剂。越是揉捏，越是不满，相叶甚至忍不住用指尖轻掐也不能缓解那股燥热与酥麻，细微的疼痛比快感更能磨人。</p><p>“把自己的手指舔湿。”</p><p>樱井在不知不觉中已经用上了命令的语气，相叶的喘息声让他耳尖发烫，性器前端分泌出了粘液，伴随着手的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声。触碰不到相叶让他有些不满，却也只能更聚精会神的听着从耳机传来的声音。</p><p>相叶乖顺的将两根手指含入口中，伸出舌头仔细的舔舐着，连指缝也不放过，手指分开，自己夹着自己的舌头亵玩起来，骨节分明的手指被柔软的舌肉缠着，还在口腔内搅动，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流下，相叶双眼迷离，满脑子都是樱井平日侵略他口腔的霸道模样。</p><p>“……舔湿了就摸摸下面。”</p><p>樱井听着耳机内传来舌头搅动唾液的声音，便知道相叶现在一定情动的不行，喉结滚动，樱井情不自禁的吞咽了一下。</p><p>相叶此刻头脑昏昏，双颊发烫，樱井的指令成了他行动的唯一目标，乖巧听话的不可思议。</p><p>沾着唾液的手指一点点抚摸着穴口，像平日里樱井那样耐着性子在四周转动，抚摸着褶皱，指尖轻轻浅浅的戳刺，指腹摩擦着紧致的穴肉。</p><p>“翔ちゃん……”</p><p>相叶眼角已经泛起了泪花，侧着首把床边樱井翔穿过的T恤扯过来，深深的吸了一口气，然后手指继续在自己体内摸索。</p><p>干涩的甬道有大半个月没有被爱抚，相叶的手指一经进入便被层层叠叠的软肉紧紧包裹吸附，浅浅戳弄几个来回，穴口便变得湿软了些。</p><p>“要好好的把手指送到深处啊。”</p><p>樱井眉头紧皱着，舌尖舔舐着自己的犬齿，疯狂抑制自己想要啃咬相叶肩膀的欲望。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>相叶鼻尖蹭着樱井的衣物，大口喘息着，两根修长的手指在甬道内来回戳刺，模拟着性交的动作。</p><p>“不行……不行啊翔ちゃん……我碰不到……”</p><p>相叶小声呜咽着，焦虑伴随着得不到舒缓的欲望，沿着他的血液在他的四肢百骸里流窜，只能将脑袋埋进樱井的衣物里狠狠蹭着。</p><p>“笨蛋，趴在床上屁股翘起从后面弄啊。”</p><p>樱井的声音颇有些咬牙切齿的味道，相叶根本不知道他黏黏糊糊用又沙又软的声音叫他的名字会让他多兴奋，那人在床上一向如此，自由任性的过分而不自知。</p><p>相叶听话的用酸软的四肢翻身，然后将臀部高高翘起，不知是因为樱井不在身边还是怎的，今天的他格外想要撒娇。</p><p>臀肉轻轻晃动，明知樱井不可能看到，相叶却还是偷偷红了脸，庆幸着樱井在大洋彼岸，看不见他这幅恬不知耻的模样。</p><p>“你啊……臀肉特别好捏哦……”</p><p>樱井脑子里浮现出相叶趴在床上双手攥紧被单的模样，每次后入相叶总是不自觉翘起自己的臀部，只要色情地按揉他的尾椎骨部位，就会像被摸到敏感部位的兔子一样小幅度的颤动臀瓣。</p><p>从樱井的视线看去，相叶总是把自己的整张脸埋在枕头或手臂里，稍长的头发会因动作像两边披散，露出光洁的后颈，相叶又爱出汗，总是会有那么几缕发丝粘在他的肌肤上，色情的不行。</p><p>相叶在情事上不知该说放的开还是放不开，明明老是发直球，真正做的时候还是喜欢自欺欺人般捂住脸颊。明明那张微皱眉头，流着汗液的脸颊是那么好看。明明丝毫不会介意奇奇怪怪的play，却会介意被他看见染上情欲色彩的脸颊。</p><p>“你的耳朵，你的脖子，你的肩膀，你的背……在被我操的时候可是泛着非常厉害的红啊……”</p><p>樱井一边喘息着，一边源源不断的说着荤话，他知道相叶最受不了这种直白的撩拨，此刻肯定从内而外都绷得紧紧的了。</p><p>相叶趴在床上，只觉得樱井的话像浇在火上的汽油，把他整个人都烧的发红发烫，他闭上眼眸，任由泪水沾湿睫毛，一边玩弄着自己的后穴，一边想想着樱井揉捏自己臀部的样子。</p><p>“还不是因为你……”</p><p>相叶小声喃喃，说完又像是觉得害羞，便紧紧咬住下唇。</p><p>樱井的手很灵活，手指骨节分明，也很有力，当那双手在钢琴键上飞舞的时候，樱井整个人都是神采飞扬的，有着不凡的魅力。那样的手，却老是爱贴着他的臀肉，情动时会狠狠揉捏，留下红色的指痕，过分的时候还会轻轻拍打，打得臀尖泛红发麻，打的相叶忍不住绞紧内壁。</p><p>相叶快要失去理智了，樱井的喘息就在他的耳边一阵阵响起，麻痒感甚至让他产生了樱井正在舔舐他耳垂，啃咬他耳骨的错觉。</p><p>手指的顶弄越来越快，次次都朝着最敏感的地方冲击，相叶腰软的已经快塌在床上，却没有樱井的手握住他的腰胯将他提起牢牢固定。</p><p>黏腻的液体沿着大腿内侧下滑，敏感处的温度也比以往高处不少，相叶一手抚慰着后穴，一手拿樱井的T恤刺激着性器，密密麻麻的快感层层冲刷大脑皮层，相叶却总是觉得缺了点什么，只能断断续续不停地念着樱井翔的名字。</p><p>“乖……masaki……我们一起。”</p><p>樱井加快了撸动的速度，紧闭双眼全神贯注的听着耳机里相叶沉闷的呻吟与沙哑的声音，在听到那喘息逐渐加剧时用食指摩擦自己的性器顶端，听到相叶变了调的一声呻吟后终于射了出来。</p><p>高潮过后的相叶整个人软成一滩春水，趴在了床上，大腿内侧的肌肉还因欢愉而止不住的小幅度抽搐。体液蹭脏了一整张床单，特别是樱井的迷彩T恤，上面更是沾满白浊，空气中也尽是腥膻的味道，一闻就能猜到发生了什么。</p><p>理智渐渐回笼的相叶，也迎来了迟来的羞耻，偏偏樱井还故意对着麦亲吻，像以为每次他们欢爱后，樱井总爱抱着他在他身上落下吻一样。</p><p>“都怪翔ちゃん你啦！快点回来!”</p><p>像是掩盖羞耻，相叶的语气焦急又有些生气，一副快被急哭了或是气哭了的模样，飞快的亲吻一口就急匆匆的挂了电话，赤着脚立马拿着被攥的皱皱巴巴的T恤扔进家里的洗衣机。</p><p>徒留大洋彼岸的樱井翔对着嘟嘟的电话无声的叹气。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>